Do I care for him as more than a brother?
by angiesmile
Summary: They saved the world, now starting to attend high school, will Max finally realise her feelings for Fang with the help of the Red Haired Wonder? Faxness : also Eggy


**AN:** This is my first try at anything Fax so go easy on me 'kay? :P I hope you like it...(I was supposed to be writing my other fic when the plot bunnies attacked, oh well...back to writing that one I go...)

Like I said - I hope you like it, though there are a lot of time/POV changes...anyways to the Faxness

* * *

MPOV:

I sat with my back against the wall of the cave. It was the same one that we had stayed in after my first meeting with Dr Martinez, this time however I was on my own.

We, that is the entire flock, are staying with Mom – wow it's still weird to call her that, and Ella. Things are going pretty great, I mean we shut down Itex, saved the world and are now starting to attend high school which mom enrolled us in – what's not to like? Well that is except the return of the Red-Haired Wonder, somehow she managed to track us, that is Fang, down, even though we're in a completely different area than when we had stayed with Anne.

Though now it was even worse as just about everyone knew that we were the mutant freaks who had saved the world…

Now it was our first day and when Iggy, Fang and I walked into the classroom the inevitable whispers started and spread, until they were cut short by an exclamation of "NICK!!" followed by a streak of red hair flinging itself at Fang.

How dare she attach herself like that to my Fang?

Wait, _my_ fang? Bad Max.

I felt a sort of knot tighten itself in my stomach and couldn't stay any longer so I left. Deciding to bunk off of the rest of the day, I pulled a 'U and A' and left. That is how I ended up where I am at the moment. Huddled up to the wall of a cave, thoroughly confused.

I mean there's nothing between Fang and I. I mean he's like a brother to me.

**Are you so sure Maximum?**

Oh great, the never endingly frustrating voice in my head is back…

_Oh hey voice long time no speak_ I thought back fake happiness and all.

**Think about it Maximum, do you really think about him as a brother or something more?**

_Look, I saved the world like you wanted; can't you just leave me alone?_

**Just think about it Maximum****...**

-

FPOV:

"Look Lissa, I can't do this," I said, pushing her hands away from my chest, glancing up at her shimmering, long red hair.

"Why not Nick?" she asked pouting slightly.

"I just can't," I replied walking away to catch up with Iggy as he walked through the crowds towards Ella. He had regained his sight somehow after the fall of Itex, none of us could work out how. His first words were to Ella, as he said 'You're even more beautiful than you sound'. Since then they have been almost inseparable. It only took a few pushes and shoves to catch up with him, "Hey Igs have you seen Max?"

A small frown crossed his features as he gazed around the hall, through the mass of people.

"Oh she disappeared after Lissa launched herself at you," Ella piped up from behind Iggy.

-

MPOV:

I was still confused as to what the voice had meant, sure I loved Fang, but as a brother nothing more. He was my brother, my best friend, my right-hand man, nothing more and nothing less. Yet I kept seeing images of the first time I had seen him and Lissa together, her arms around his neck and him holding her as they kissed. The more that image played the more the knot in my stomach grew.

The image was however switched every now and then by that time on the beach when I kissed him, thinking I had lost him forever. Then I thought of that time in the cave, when I had flown off as he went to kiss me again. I could still feel his soft yet firm lips on mine, and taste him, feel my hands in his hair.

Oh God…maybe I _do_ feel something about Fang rather than just the love I have for the rest of the flock…

"Argh! Why is this so confusing?!?!"

There was a small chuckle from behind me….

-

FPOV:

"Dammit!"

"I think you might have screwed up without meaning to buddy!" Iggy chuckled putting his arm over Ella's shoulders. It was a well known fact to it seemed to the rest of the flock barring Max about my feelings for Max. It didn't help that we had a mind reading six year old in the flock who immediately squealed then told the loudest member: Nudge. After that I had been the object of the flock's teasing, though only when Max wasn't around.

"Go find her Fang, I'll tell the teacher that some family issues came up," Ella said. I gave her a very, very small smile, yes I, Fang the unemotional one smiled. That's the effect that Max had on me.

With that I pulled a 'U and A' in a bid to find Max and to find out what was wrong, completely ignoring the gapping student body behind me on the ground as I whipped out my dark, almost black wings. I was free in the air, now all I had to do was actually find her. Then tell her how I feel, which was what I was most worried about, the whole having to show my feelings, though she had always been able to see emotions from me that I was never aware I was broadcasting.

I started my search with Dr Martinez's house, and surprise surprise the only one I found there was a thoroughly pissed off Total and Akila for having been left behind as everyone was either at school or work. I hastily left so I could be rid of the whining and complaints from Total.

I was just about at my wits end when I saw some birds and thought back to the first time she had been here. When she had had us all scared that something had happened to her when we sat there waiting for her to come back to us, while she was injured and we were helpless to aid her. With that I changed my bearing towards the canyon and the cave.

Success! There she was sitting with her back to the wall. I touched down and silently walked so I was further in the cave while she had her head down on her arms. Her dark blonde hair spread across her shoulders. She suddenly cried out, "Argh! Why is this so confusing?!" I couldn't help but chuckle thinking about what could possibly have the strong, invincible Maximum Ride so confused and frustrated. She raised her head off of her arms and her blue eyes locked gaze with my own dark ones. It took all I had not to close the gap between us and hold her.

-

MPOV:

I raised my head and saw the object of my thoughts and confusion standing right there, I stared into his dark eyes. Suddenly the memory of when the flock reunited came into my head, and when Fang had held me in his strong arms. It had felt so right.

**This is the first and the last time I will say this Maximum. Follow your heart…**

I felt a blush come up my neck to my face, yes the strong Max, was blushing. It was all to do with the urge I had to go and throw my arms around Fang and never let go. The words he said kept running through my head, his response to my begging for him to never leave me again, 'I won't. Not ever.'

"Fang, I…"

"Shhh…" was all he said, as he wrapped me in his arms, I felt myself tense due to the close contact that I wasn't used to. I relaxed and even snuggled into his chest – wasn't as though I hadn't just been imagining it. I breathed in his glorious scent and then I glanced up into his eyes. I was only slightly startled to see the care in his eyes. Thinking back on what my absolutely lovely voice in my head had told me, I eyed his lips and licked my own, then pressed mine against his. His eyes widened at the sudden display of emotion, then I felt his arms tighten around me as I raised mine around his neck and into his hair. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, yet this time unlike all the previous times I didn't push him away. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and all did was part my lips as his tongue plunged its way into my mouth. With that I lost even the last thread of conscious thought in that feeling. Somehow I felt complete in his arms.

-

FPOV:

I couldn't help myself; I had to close the distance. I wrapped arms around her. I felt her tense against the physical contact. She relaxed though after a few minutes, or was it seconds? She then really surprised me by snuggling into my chest, I was sure that she would be able to hear my heart beating in such an erratic rhythm. She looked up and I couldn't help the care – was it love? – from showing in my eyes.

Then to my surprise her lips were suddenly on mine, so soft and enticing pressing against mine. My arms tightened around her waist bringing her closer to me, almost as if I was claiming her as mine. I felt her fingers running through my hair, it was glorious.

I tilted my head, and this time she didn't push me away. My head was spinning. I decided to push my luck and see how far she would let me in. I ran my tongue over her lower lip, tasting the remainder of the lip gloss which Ella had forced on her this morning. Amazingly she parted her lips and I needed no second notice, I pushed my tongue into the uncharted territory that was her mouth. She tasted of strawberries and slightly of chocolate. I gave up trying to keep a lock on my thoughts after that, all I could think of was the fact I was kissing Max and she wasn't pushing me away. After quite a while my lungs were burning for oxygen – yes it was a very long while seen as we were designed to function with little oxygen due to the altitude that we flew at; I pulled away and leant my forehead against hers looking down at her flushed cheeks.

-

MPOV:

I felt at a loss when he pulled away even though my lungs were burning for air. He rested his forehead against mine, his dark eyes boring down at me.

"Well that solves that then…" I said. He raised his eyebrows at me. Somewhere during that kiss I had decided that I loved it. I loved him.

"Max I want you to know…"

"Fang I have something to tell you…" we both spoke at the same time.

"You first," I said as I was still building up the courage to tell him.

"No you, you are the leader after all," he replied, was it just me or did he look embarrassed?

"Fine," I said defeated, I looked him in the eye and said, "I love you Fang."

He smiled, not one of those half smiles he usually has but a full on grin.

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing,"

"What you were going to tell me you are in love with yourself?" I asked as I hit his chest playfully and was about to hit him again when he grabbed my hand and placed the other one on my cheek. He brought his face closer to mine.

"No Max, I was going to say, I love you Max."

The last part was whispered and it brought a shiver down my spine as he placed his lips on mine once again.

* * *

**AN:** Well there it is...I hope you liked it, please review...I'm not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or add extra chapters...let me know what you think.

Till next time,

angiesmile

xxxx


End file.
